Such Incidents
by madwriter223
Summary: -Kink Meme- Marco turned, then dropped his bag of tools. Mr. Gold stood leaning against the wall. His clothes were ripped and his face was mottled with scrapes, some of them bleeding. A rather large bruise was visible around his neck. WARNINGS: Non-Con, established Archie/Gold


**Such Incidents**

"Thank you again for your help." Nurse Gapa smiled gratefully. "I'm sorry it ran so late though."

"It's no problem. Having stable cabinets is important in a clinic, I believe." Marco nodded, patting the younger man on his shoulder. "Remember, don't put so many files on those shelves. They're quite old."

"I will, thank you."

"You're welcome." Marco put his hat on, and opened the door. "Goodnight, then."

"Good night!" Gapa called after him, locking the door.

The carpenter made his way to the parking lot and his bicycle. He paused, looking up at the clear sky and the large full moon. A beautiful night.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice called from behind him. "Might I trouble you for some help?"

Marco turned, then dropped his bag of tools. Mr. Gold stood leaning against the wall. His clothes were ripped and his face was mottled with scrapes, some of them bleeding. A rather large bruise was visible around his neck.

"My god." the carpenter murmured, then hurried towards the wounded man. "Come, let me help."

"Thank you." Mr. Gold smiled gratefully at him, though it was shaky around the edges. He hissed when Marco pulled him away from the wall, his legs buckling.

The old man grunted with the effort, but years of work left him with enough strength to hold the man up. "Don't worry, just a little further and we'll get you some help." he murmured, pulling the younger man towards the clinic entrance.

"I appreciate it." Gold replied, breathing harshly through his pain.

.*~*.

Nurse Gapa nearly dropped the mug he was holding when he heard loud banging. He quickly walked towards the door, blinking when he saw who was outside. "Mr. Marco?" He opened the lock and pulled the door open. "Did you forget some- EEP!"

Mr. Marco pushed him aside roughly, then walked in, dragging someone with him. "Get the doctor."

Gapa stared. "Mr. Gold? What happened to you?"

The pawnbroker gave him a look usually reserved for dimwitted children. "I was attacked. Do please get the doctor."

The nurse startled, then nodded. "Right." He paused mid-turn. "Mr. Marco, put him in room 2, it's clean." Then he ran towards Doc Pickins's office.

"Alright then, come along." Marco said, guiding his steps towards the indicated room. "Lets get you settled.

"Yes, lets." Gold muttered, keeping one hand on the wall. "I'm feeling a bit tired."

The doctor arrived just as Marco was setting the pawnbroker on the single bed. "Mr. Gold, good grief! Gapa said you've been attacked, but this..."

"Yes, attacked." Gold shifted on the bed, hissing. "I've also been assaulted."

Doc Pickins blinked. "Assaulted? As in-"

"Raped." Gold said in a matter of fact tone.

"Mother of God." Marco paled. "I'll go get Archie. He should be here." he said, walking away.

Doc Pickins frowned slightly. "Should I stop him? I'm not sure dr. Hopper-"

"It's fine." Gold interrupted, shifting again. "I'd appreciate if we could get the exam over with, if you don't mind."

"Of course." The doctor nodded, stepping closer to the door. "Let me just- ah, there you Gapa."

"Sorry it took so long, I had to clean the instruments." The nurse explained, wheeling a cloth covered tray.

"Thank you, nurse. I will also need a rape kit. There should still be a few in the storage room."

"A rape-"

"Yes, nurse." Doc Pickins said firmly. "Please go get it."

Gapa threw a half-worried, half-terrified look at Gold, then turned and left at a run.

"Now then." The doctor took a deep breath and smiled at his patient. "Shall we get started?"

.*~*.

Archie burst into the free clinic, looking around with wide frantic eyes. "Where is he?!"

Marco jogged towards him. "He's in the examination room. But I really think you should wait for the doctor-"

"I can't just-"

"Think like a therapist." Marco said, grabbing the other's shoulders. "What do you think is the best next step?"

The redhead took a deep breath and rubbed a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Privacy. Rape victims usually prefer privacy. Not to be gawked at. But I can't just-" He turned to look at the closed door.

Marco pushed him towards the chairs. "You sit. I'll go ask, alright?"

Archie slumped into the closest seat, burying his face in his hands.

The carpenter stared at him worriedly for a moment, then walked up to the door, knocking as he cracked it open. "Excuse me."

"Please leave, we're in the middle of an examination!" Doc Pickins called.

"I brought Archie. He's... rather anxious to see Mr. Gold."

There was a murmured conversation from within, then "I'll call him when we're finished."

"Thank you." Marco closed the door, and walked back to his friend. "We'll have to wait for a bit, then you can come in."

Archie didn't move from his position. "How could this have happened?" He asked no one in particular. "How?"

Marco sighed, patting his back. "Sometimes things like these... just happen."

Archie sniffled loudly, then sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I just don't understand. Who would do this? Why?"

"Maybe... maybe it was someone Gold made a deal with. Someone angry with how the deal turned out."

Archie threw him an enraged glare. "Are you saying that Gold brought this on himself? That it's his fault?"

Marco drew up his hands, palms up. "No, of course not. It's just... possible that-"

"No. Whoever did this, it's _their_ fault." Archie growled, then jumped to his feet and started pacing. "Theirs and theirs alone!"

"Of course, my friend." Marco said in a placating tone. "I apologize" He wasn't really that surprised that Archie ignored him for the rest of the wait.

.*~*.

The nurse stepped aside as dr. Hopper came in, going straight for the supine man. "Trink- Gold, how are you- I mean, how do you-" He swallowed, paling as he saw the various scrapes and bruises covering his lover's torso. "God, are you- that is-"

The pawnbroker sighed, then turned his head slightly. He spent a moment to just stare at the therapist, then raised an eyebrow. "Is this a new type of fashion statement?"

Archie blinked then looked down at himself. He tugged on his pajama top awkwardly for a moment. "When Marco came to get me I was already in bed, and when he told me what happened- I kinda just run out in what I was already wearing. Well, I tried, but Marco called me back and made me at least put on some pants and shoes, so I grabbed the closest I had, and-"

Gold snorted. "Oh shut up and hold my hand." Archie obeyed, grasping the slim fingers tightly as he sunk into a chair. "And be quiet, the good doctor isn't finished."

"But I thought-"

"I've done the examination." Doc Pickins explained, grabbing a different instrument. "I just need to do the stitches, and we'll be done."

Archie paled even further. "Stitches?"

The doctor eyed him. "Maybe you should leave."

"No." Archie shook his head sharply. "No, I'll stay."

"My hero." Gold murmured sarcastically, then squeezed the redhead's hand. "Proceed, doctor."

"Very well."

.*~*.

Seven stitches. Seven stitches. Seven stitches. Seven-

"Are you going to be sick?" The nurse asked him worriedly.

Archie swallowed heavily, then shook his head. "No. No, I'll be fine."

"You sure? 'Cause I can get you a bucket or something."

The therapist gave him a shaky smile. "No, that's okay. I'll hold it in until I get home."

"Well... okay." Nurse Gapa nodded at him. "If you change your mind, I'll be at the front. I need to call the Sheriff."

"I will." Archie watched him go, then turned to face his lover. "Trinket? Do you-" He paused, not knowing what to say.

"I imagine you'll want to hear what happened." Gold murmured, staring morosely at the ceiling.

"I will listen." Archie promised solemnly.

The pawnbroker took a deep breath, then shook his head. "We'll wait for Miss Swan to arrive. I'm only going to tell this tale once."

Archie nodded, pressing a kiss to Gold's knuckles. "Of course. Whatever you want, Trinket. Whatever you want."

.*~*.

Sheriff Swan entered the free clinic, heading straight at the single man waiting for her. "I was called in for a rape investigation?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. The patient is right over there." He led her to an examination room.

She went in and did a double take. "Gold? You raped someone?"

Dr. Hopper bristled visibly, glaring at her. Gold stared at her in a condescending fashion. "No, Miss Swan. _I_ was raped. Now, the doctor was kind enough to already do my rape kit, so be a dear and take my statement. That way we can all go home that much quicker."

"You were..." She paused, taking a moment rub her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Would you like to peruse the evidence first? Perhaps see the photos, nurse Gapa took quite a few." Gold offered, mouth twisting into a sneer. Archie patted his hand, still glaring at her.

Emma licked her lips, feeling slightly awkward. "I'll look at them later." She took out her notebook, flipping it open. "Let's start with the basics. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember enough."

She nodded, her whole body projecting an air of professionalism. "When did the... um, attack happen?"

"This evening. I'm not sure the proper time, but I believe it was about two hours ago."

The Sheriff glanced at the clock. "I'll just write 11 pm. Where were you when the attack happened?

"I was walking home from the pier. I had some business there, it ran late."

"What kind of business?"

Gold cocked his head to the side. "Does it matter?"

She blinked. "No, I guess it doesn't. So the attack happened on your way home?"

"Yes. I was maybe a few blocks from my house when my attacker jumped me. He dragged me into an alleyway."

"Okay." She wrote it down, then looked up when the pawnbroker didn't continue. "Gold? What happened then?"

Gold was staring at his tightly clenched hands, his body tense.

Archie gently reached out and touched the man's elbow. "Do you need to take a break?"

Gold was silent for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I'm fine. To answer your question, Miss Swan, my attacker punched me several times, broke my cane, slammed me into the wall and proceeded to strangle me. Next, he ripped open my clothes and raped me. When he was finished, he threw me to the ground and kicked me several times."

Emma nodded, writing it down. "Alright. Did he say anything?"

"The usual drivel. Slut, whore, filthy tart, etcetera."

"Did you fight back? Left any marks on him?"

"I scratched him on the face. Rather close to his left eye, I was aiming at it."

"Alright, that'll help identify him. Do you remember anything else about his looks? Hair color, body build, skin color?"

"I don't need to, Miss Swan." Gold said decisively. "I know perfectly well who he is."

Both Emma and Archie blinked. "You do?"

"Yes. You've both seen him around, though I doubt you remember him."

Emma sighed, feeling slightly annoyed. "Quit it with the riddles and just tell me."

Gold stared at her for a few seconds. "The man that attacked me works for our esteemed Madam Mayor. He's one of her bodyguards."

"Well, what's his name?"

"That I don't know."

Emma tsk-ed, then shrugged. "Nevermind, it still limits the suspects. Just for the sake of argument, can you describe him?"

"Very well. He's a tall man, built like he spent his entire childhood ripping cows in two. He has dark long hair, tied in a pony tail. His skin is tanned."

Emma nodded, writing that down. "Anything else?"

"His face is one of the reasons the word 'ugly' was invented."

Emma paused, blinking at him. "O...kay." she looked at her notes, then closed her notebook. "That's everything, I think. I'll call you if I have anymore questions."

"Madam Sheriff, I have a request." Gold said before she could leave.

"Sure."

"I want to be there when you arrest him. I can even point him out for you."

Archie edged closer. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I want to be there." Gold repeated, tone hard.

Emma looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. "Fine by me. I'll be back in the morning. You're staying here, right?"

"Doctor Pickins thought it best. I can be released around 10 am., he said."

"I'll be there." She nodded at him, then left the room, closing the room behind her. She accepted the rape kit the nurse handed her, then went to her car. She needed to look through the evidence before making the arrest.

.*~*.

Regina frowned when she exited her house and saw a police car parked in her driveway, both Gold and Swan standing next to it. "Can I help you, Sheriff?"

"Yeah. I need to see your bodyguards." The blond said, glancing at Gold.

"Why?" she demanded, suspicious

"Just get them. This is a police matter."

"I'm the Mayor. I have a right to know why the 'police' is bothering my employees."

Gold leaned closer to her. "Could you call them, please? This is rather important."

Regina clenched her teeth, but turned around. "Mamac! Revenire! Get out here!"

A minute passed, then two men came out. Well, men wasn't really a good description. Both were tall, both were built like a bodybuilder's wet dream, and both had faces children would cry at. And that was being tactful. One of them had a large piece of gauze taped to his face, and Emma thought that was a dead give away which one she was supposed to arrest.

Still, Gold had wanted to identify him, so she turned to him. "Do you recognize which one it was?"

Gold's gaze was cold and hard. Then he lifted his hand and pointed. "The one on the left."

Emma nodded, and walked up to the indicated man. "What's your name?"

"Aeron Revenire." he said, his voice low and rough like a stone scraping on stone.

"You're under arrest for the assault and rape on Mr. Gold." She pulled out her handcuffs and walked behind him. "You have the right to remain silent." She started, cuffing him then leading him to the official vehicle.

Gold watched as his rapist was loaded into the squad car, then turned to the Madam Mayor. "Shame on you, your majesty. Sending trolls to do such awful things to innocent people."

Regina pursed her lips. "Mr. Gold, what my employee did to you is a great shame, but I assure you I did not order him to."

"Yes, quite a shame." Gold nodded, looking back at the bodyguard. "And to think, such names he called me. Filthy names. I do believe his favorite term was 'boy'." He lowered his voice, purring nastily. "'Filthy little boy'."

"What are you implying?" Regina demanded with a glare.

"Nothing really." Gold shrugged indifferently. "Just that maybe you should do a better background check on people you allow around children."

Regina paled, then stalked to her car, getting in and turning the ignition.

Emma watched her as she drove off. "What did you say to her?"

"A grain of truth. I know the type of creatures Mr. Revenire belongs to. I know what they are capable of. I thought it best to remind her of that simple fact."

Emma stared at him for a minute, then sighed. "Whatever. You want a ride?"

"No, thank you. Such a beautiful day, I thought I'd walk." Gold said, looking at the sky.

"You sure you should be walking around with stitches?" The Sheriff asked skeptically.

Gold paused, shifting contemplatively. "Perhaps you're right."

"I can drop you off at your shop, it's on the way to the station." Emma offered.

"No, thank you. I prefer to keep my distance from the beast in the back seat, if you don't mind."

She blinked, then looked at her squad car. "Right."

"I will call dr. Hopper. I'm sure he won't mind giving me a lift."

"Fine. I'll call you when I'll know the court date for the trial."

Gold seriously doubted there would be one, but nodded nonetheless. "Good day, Miss Swan."

.*~*.

Regina parked her car, then got out. She walked around the front, then yanked open the passenger door. As soon as Henry got out, she grabbed his arm and started dragging him into the house.

"Moo~om!" The boy whined slightly, twisting his arm. "Let go, I can walk by myself."

"Be quiet, Henry." Regina said, opening the doors and heading up the stairs with her son in tow.

"But why did you have to pull me out of school? We were going to make volcanoes today."

"I have to talk to you." She said, walking into Henry's room. "Sit."

Henry sat on the bed, tapping his feet on the floor. "Did something happen?"

Regina shook her head, pacing the length of the room. "No. Yes. I just-" She sighed heavily, then sat down next to her son. "Henry... did anyone... touch you?" She asked after a moment, tone gentle.

Henry blinked at her, clearly confused. "Umm... yeah? Miss Blanchard patted my shoulder today and you just grabbed my arm-

"I don't mean like that. I mean... did anyone touch you... below the belt?"

"You mean if I go to the doctor or go number two?"

"No. I mean, did anyone ever touch you that hurt you or made you feel uncomfortable?" She paused. "This is important, Henry."

"Not really? Well, Suzie Wikkard pushed me down in the playground today. Does that count?"

"No, Henry. I mean adults."

"Oh. Then no."

"Are you sure? Nobody who works here? The bodyguards, drivers, anyone?"

"There's this one guy. The big guy that sometimes follows you around? He sometimes stares at me like he wants to eat me, but he never touched me. Not even that one time I fell down near him, he wouldn't even help me up."

"That's... that's good. I'm very happy about that."

"Okay. Why did you ask, anyway?"

"No reason whatsoever. Do your homework." Regina stalked out of her son's room, heading straight for her home office. Thank everything holy that Henry was safe. It still wouldn't stop her from double-checking every employee she had.

That, and she still had to figure out what to do with that idiot Revenire.

.*~*.

Archie unlocked the door, then led his lover into the house. "Here we are, safe and sound."

"You do realize you've been spouting gibberish since this happened?" Gold said, limping past him.

The redhead blinked. "I'm sorry if it annoys you. I was trying to be supportive."

"No need." Gold waved him off, settling himself on his couch. "I'm perfectly fine."

Archie stared at him for a few moments, then walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him. "Trinket. What happened to you... I know you believe it's over and done with, but it's not just gonna go away."

"Nonsense." Gold snorted, undoing his tie. "I'm fine."

"Trinket."

"**Don't call me that!**" Gold shouted, then blinked in surprise at himself. "I apologize."

Archie took a deep breath. "It's fine. Anger is completely natural."

"Nonetheless." The pawnbroker huffed.

"Trinket. Denying what happened isn't healthy. You need to talk about it with someone. I could do it, or we could find a therapist in Boston."

"There. Is. No. Need." Gold said decisively. "I promised myself a long time ago that I won't let such incidents break me, and they won't."

Archie stared at him for long moments. "This happened to you before, didn't it?"

Gold was silent for long moments, then turned his face away. "I think you should leave now, dr. Hopper. I'm sure you have important appointments today."

"Trinket-"

"I want to be alone." Gold said, still not looking at him.

"...Alright. I'll go." Archie stood up. "If you need anything, just call me."

The older man nodded absentmindedly, twirling his cane in his hand. Archie stood there for a few moments more, then walked slowly to the door. Rape victims often need their space, and his Trinket had always been such a private person. That knowledge didn't ease his worry though. The road to recovery was long and difficult, and he only prayed Gold would allow Archie to help him along the way.

.*~*.

The next day, Emma wanted to scream. She wanted to bash someone's head in. Preferably Revenire's. Definitely Revenire's. Fuck, this was her fault, wasn't it? Fuck, shit.

Still, no matter how much she kicked herself, she still had to tell Gold. So she locked up the station, got into her car, then drove to the pawnbroker's house.

She was silently hoping Gold wouldn't be there. That he had a doctor's appointment, or that he went to the shop.

No such luck. She rung the doorbell, and the doors opened.

"Ah, Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold asked, smiling that business smile of his.

Emma swallowed, then took a deep breath. "Aeron Revenire escaped. I'm here to offer police protection."

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Escaped."

She nodded shamefully. "He managed to get out of his cell while I was in the bathroom." She explained. "I've already called in reinforcements from the neighboring town to help find him. Till we do, I think it would be best if there's an officer here at all times."

"I don't think that's necessary, Miss Swan. I doubt he will come here."

Emma frowned slightly. "Do you know something I don't know?"

"No, I believe you're on top of the situation." Gold said, smirking at her.

She scowled. "Whatever. I'm still gonna post someone to watch you. Just in case."

"If you wish." Gold shrugged. "But I would prefer they stay in their car."

"Sure. I'll come by later on with them and introduce you."

"Good day, Miss Swan." She nodded at him, then left.

Gold stared after her, then went back inside, picking up his phone. He punched in the number, then waited.

"Mayor's Office, this is the Mayor."

"Is he contained?" Gold asked, his tone deadly.

There was a moment of silence, then the reply came in a cold tone. "He's taken care of."

"Good." Gold smiled to himself, then hung up. There was one thing he could trust. The Madam Mayor was always sure to cover her tracks. He wouldn't be seeing Mr. Aeron Revenire again.

The cold feeling that had settled itself around his stomach eased somewhat. It didn't leave though.

**Fin**  
continued in _Getting Better_

.

.

.

Written for a Kink Meme Prompt:

So, I'm reading this fic ( s/8079494/1/Ascension) by kericide, which, GUHHAHHH only 2 chapters and you are KILLING ME! but that's not the point. In it, mortal!coward!Rumple suffers from quite a bit of non-con abuse in his past and I just thought that was such an INTERESTING idea given his future obsession with/fear of losing power and...

Well, anyway, was just wondering what someone could do with that in Storybrook. If you wanna incorporate some Gold non-con too, I'm cool with that, as long as the emphases is on his reaction (y'know, like, "I never thought this could happen again" or something...Oh! And comfort/recovery is always welcome :-)

Um. So. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Sorry for the meandering and fic highjacking...


End file.
